1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a security system. More particular, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a vehicle security surveillance system and method for surveillance of a vehicle featuring a network interface module for sending at least one vehicle interior image packet from the vehicle security surveillance system.
2. Description of Related Art
Present day vehicle security systems are predominantly designed to alert bystanders that a nearby, secured vehicle is in the process of or the immediate result of a burglary or vandalization. Typically, these vehicle alarm systems are unreliable for several reasons such as, among others, nearby individuals are often indifferent to the alarm and to the probable nefarious causes for such an audible warning. At times, current vehicle security systems may be unreliable in that such an alarm might sound as a result of non-criminal stimuli. Law enforcement officers usually do not fully investigate these types of property crimes as so little evidence is typically available to capture and convict a suspect to a vehicular burglary or vandalization.
Vehicular vandalism and burglary are both crimes that are difficult to solve due to the lack of or very limited legally admissible direct evidence or witness testimony. Such evidence is not only valued by law enforcement agencies but also insurance companies, courts of law, and neighborhood associations in addition to victimized vehicle owners. Inasmuch, most vehicle alarm systems today are reactive to such property crimes and often do not proactively deter such crimes. Admissible evidence may take the form of testimony from an eyewitness or demonstrative evidence such as a video or series of still photographs. As long as a legal prosecutor lays a proper foundation for admissible evidence, that prosecutor may enter a variety of demonstrative pieces of evidence or testimony. Once admitted, it is often difficult to refute demonstrative evidence such as a video that clearly show acts of theft or vandalism.
Unfortunately, there is no known device for capturing digital images of the interior of the vehicle while it is being burglarized or vandalized that can be used as admissible evidence of a crime. Moreover, there is no known device for sending at least one vehicle interior image packet or remote viewing on a user equipment device at the time of the crime. Therefore, a need exists for a vehicle security surveillance system and method of surveillance that sends at least one encrypted vehicle interior image packet therefrom.